Code Miraculous Episode 1 part 2
by BEK2S
Summary: Marinette finally meets Master Fu and gets a crash course on the world of Miraculous.


Marinette: What is this place?

Tikki: This is the super computer. It's used to transfer you into a virtual world called Miraculous where you go to deactivate towers that are connected to the real world.

Marinette: Uh…

Master Fu: And you Marinette has been chosen to be the next Miraculous Guardian where you can help defeat this evil being called Hawk Moth.

Marinette: (shakes her head)wait this is way too much! You mean there is an evil spirit trying to take over the world.

Master Fu: (gets up and goes in the elevator)follow me please.

Master Fu took Marinette to the lower level and revealed scanners each with a different zodiac symbol, taking her to the one with a ladybug symbol. Marinette's eyes widened and she tried slapping her forehead thinking this was all a bad dream.

Master Fu: These are the scanners, these are what gonna transport you into the virtual world.

Marinette: Are you sure these things still work? It just seems so...surreal, like something out of a science fiction show.

Master Fu:...We could do a test if you like. But we would need a guinea pig.

Marinette: A guinea pig? I think I know exactly what to use.

Marinette went back to school but used a secret entrance through the basement of her dorm building. She went upstairs to her room where Chloe was fast asleep. Marinette's goal was to use her golden teddy bear as a test. But as soon as Marinette grabbed the bear Chloe woke up and chased Marinette down the hall. Alya was downstairs in the boarding house, and Marinette ran pass her dropping her purse in the process and Chloe bumped into Alya while chasing Marinette.

Meanwhile at Adrien's house while everyone was asleep he grabbed his red hoodie, hopped out his window using some bed sheets as a rope, and swung over his gated fence, able to sneak past the security cameras.

Plagg: See I told you easy.

Adrien: Yeah as long as my family doesn't become too suspicious.

Adrien then followed Plagg to the back of his house where there was an entrance to the sewer he had to go through.

At the school Marinette made her way to the basement and went through to the sewer system. Alya and Chloe saw her and followed her there.

Alya: Where is she going?

Chloe: Who cares she has my-

Alya: Your what? Bear?

Chloe: Yeah so why do you care!(trying to go through the pathway) Ew!

Alya: Hey if you want your teddy bear mind as well go through with it(running through the passageway)

Chloe: Come on Chloe if you can deal with your own mother, you can go through anything(plugging her nose and went in)

Marinette finally made it back to the factory, went inside the elevator and went to the scanners.

Marinette: That was close.

Tikki: Look on the bright side, that tunnel you took is a great way to beat the curfew.

Marinette smiled and giggled at Tikki and went down the elevator shaft. Adrien was right behind her but was too late to catch it. Chloe and Alya caught up and saw Adrien.

Chloe: Adrie-kins what are you doing here?

Adrien: I was invited here.

Alya: By Marinette?

Adrien: Who?

Marinette: The test subject is in place.

Marinette told Master Fu as she made her way back up the ladder to the super computer. And as she done that Adrien jumped down the elevator shaft into the scanner room followed by Alya, and then Chloe. All of them confused and amazed at what they were seeing.

Alya: Are these coffins?

Chloe: Maybe it's a sacrifice for an Egyptian Pharaoh!

Plagg: (whispers to Adrien) she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Adrien stepped in the scanner and grabbed the bear.

Master Fu was then starting the transfer procedure.

Chloe grabbed and hugged her bear, but the Plagg turned into an electric current and having Adrien shut in the scanner.

Alya: Oh no!

Chloe: My Adrien is gonna be mummified.

Master Fu: Transfer guinea pig-

That's a weird guinea pig, who is that?

Marinette: That's...Chloe's friend! Adrien!

Master Fu: Oh NO!

Chloe screamed for someone to help causing Marinette to run down to the scanner room. Meanwhile Adrien was panicking banging on the scanner door trying to get out as his scanner had a cat paw as the floor pad and his scanner turned gray with green electric sparks flying all over him, as he screamed a big flash transported him into another world…

After some large flashes and tunnel-like transportation. From a high distance Adrien virtualized into a cat-like person with green eyes, and a leather catsuit with a belt as a tail. When he was done being virtualized he fell to the ground, but was able to land on his feet due to being half cat.

Adrien: What's going on? Where am I? Why am I a big black cat?

Adrien looked around and was in a forest setting floating on top of an ocean with trees all over. He walked around trying to get a good understanding of where he was.

Master Fu(voice): Adrien!

Adrien: Whose that? Who's talking?

Master Fu(voice): Master Fu, right now your in a virtual world called Miraculous.

Adrien: A virtual world huh? So it's like a virtual reality video game?

Master Fu(voice): Um...Yes…

As Master Fu said that Adrien was then struck twice in the arm. Behind him were some roach looking creatures with moth symbols on their heads above their lasers. Adrien began to run away from them as they continued to shoot at him.

Back in the factory the three girls were trying to open Adrien's scanner but to avail it just wouldn't open.

Back on Miraculous Adrien was hiding behind a tree while the monsters kept shooting at him. Adrien looked at his ring and what was once a cat paw with 4 claws and a palm only 2 paws now.

Adrien: 4/5 Health Points

Adrien: Hey I know cats have 9 lives but my rings saying otherwise.

And ugly and uglier are taking their issues out on me!

Master Fu(voice): Adrien hold on! For now get out of there and get somewhere safe.

Adrien began running away from the scene but that didn't stop the monsters from trying to get him.

Back in the real world Master Fu started to make some more calculations.

Master Fu(voice): Marinette, Adrien is in trouble. You have to step inside the ladybug scanner and go to the virtual world to help him.

Alya: Wait how do we know there's not gonna be some bug or something that turns her into a real ladybug

Marinette: That doesn't help!

Tikki: Marinette you saw it worked for Adrien so Master Fu knows what he's doing.

Marinette: (steps inside the scanner)at least I have you to guide me through the way…

Tikki: Of course-well at least I'll be with you within.

Marinette: Alright Master Fu I'm ready.

Before Marinette could even ask her question Tikki sucked into the floor and Marinette was stuck in the scanner. Her scanner became a bright red and black electric sparks started surrounding her.

Master Fu(voice): Transfer Marinette

-scanner Marinette

-Virtualization.

A bright light shines above Marinette and next thing you know she was virtualized in the Forest Sector along with Adrien while hitting the ground on her bottom in a ladybug bodysuit and her ponytails much longer.

Marinette: *Bump* Ouch!

Adrien: Well hello and welcome to the forest.

Marinette: So this is Miraculous?(looks at her waist, pulls out a red yoyo with black spots) hey this is a nice looking yoyo(swing it at a tree and it leaves a large dent) woah.

Adrien: Hey how come ladybug gets a cool weapon and suit while I'm dressed like a large black cat with useless paws?(feels behind his back)

Adrien pulled a small bow staff behind his back, and he pressed the center button it extended longer with him flying in the air. He pressed the button again and it lowered down with him landing on his feet.

Marinette: Can you be careful!

Adrien: Hmm-I think I'll keep it.

In the real world Alya and Chloe took the elevator to the super computer and their mouths dropped from the sight of the room and the large monitor hanging from the ceiling. As Master Fu was on the computer the wires started to spark up.

While on Miraculous Adrien and Marinette was roaming around wondering what's going on.

Marinette: So are you part of this world or…?

Adrien: Nope. Got here the same way you did. And I don't believe we properly introduced, I'm(thinking about it) Chat Noir. Yeah Chat Noir in the virtual world, but in the real world I'm Adrien Agreste.

Marinette: Oh so your Chloe's friend in real life(tossing her yoyo in air) well I'm(accidently hits Chat Noir on the head) madly clumsy Marinette in real life.

Chat Noir: Is it cool if I call you Ladybug-my lady?

Ladybug: Like a code name?

Chat Noir: Yeah, considering whoever this Hawk Moth is, must have eyes everywhere. But don't worry my Lady by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me. Hey Master Fu how's things looking on your end.

In the real world as Master Fu was on the computer Wayzz alerted him of the wires sparking up. A herd of wires then shot up from the floor and attacked Master Fu by wrapping him up. Chloe stayed in the elevator as Alya tried to help him with a metal plate but got electrocuted and tossed to the metal wall.

On Miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug came across a tower with a blue aura around it. Ladybug started to feel around it for a door but ended up being sucked in and holding on to a platform. Chat Noir followed suit but grabbed her by the legs to avoid falling.

Ladybug: I can't hold on for much longer your too heavy! Drop your your staff!

Chat Noir: Sorry my Lady, can't do that!

Ladybug couldn't hold on and both her and Chat Noir fell to the bottom of the tower into the dark abyss. But then they appeared in a different Sector. It had a foggy setting, looked like Antarctica, with nothing but ice but the sector seem to be floating as well, with a dark blue sky.

In the real world Master Fu was being electrocuted by the wires and Wayzz tried to help but only got whacked to the wall. Chloe began to start crying at the sight that was in front of her, with Alya trying to get back up to her feet.

In the Miraculous world Ladybug and Chat Noir was trying to figure out where they were and walking through the Ice Sector, but didn't notice they were being watched because they were distracted the loud screams coming from the real world.

Ladybug: Was that Master Fu?!

Chat Noir: Hey look over there!(pointing to another Tower that has a dark-purple aura) why is that tower not the same color as the others?(gets hit in the back) Ouch!

Ladybug: 5/5 Health Points

Chat Noir: 2/5 Health Points

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked behind them and saw some block creatures surrounded them from the front and back. They continued to shoot lasers but Chat Noir used his staff to block them from him and Ladybug.

Chat Noir: How do you kill these things?!

Ladybug: I got an idea!(runs toward the block, pulls out her yoyo and then gets hit in the stomach and falls to the ground) bad plan.

Ladybug: 3/5

Chat Noir: 2/5

Chat Noir: Hey our kwami's said we had some special powers right?

Ladybug: Yeah-what are you thinking(uses her yoyo as a shield by spinning it continuously)

Chat Noir: Cataclysm!(his hand then starts to bubble up) apparently I destroy anything I touch.

Ladybug: (rolls her eyes)I don't need a special power to destroy something.

Chat Noir : (touches a iceberg)

Marinette: NO DON'T DO THAT!

But it was too late because once Chat Noir touched the iceberg it began to tip over the opposite direction.

Chat Noir: Now I can get use to this-lets go blockheads!(touches one of the blocks but it does nothing) I guess I only have one shot to use my power. Hehe…

The block powered up his laser and blasted Chat Noir and he was devirtualized.

Ladybug: My turn. Lucky Charm!(Ladybug tossed her yoyo in the air and it started to sparkle and the center was white) what does this mean(sees the block powering up his laser, she grabbed a broken icicle and the laser bounced back to the block causing it to explode) I got it to kill them we have to hit the tar-

Before Ladybug could get a word out she got hit with a laser and devirtualized. Having her return to the real world as Marinette crawling out of her scanner and with scanner sitting down breathing heavily, and Tikki and Plagg on the floor exhausted.

Marinette: -get…Well at least we're still alive.

Adrien: Alive? Yeah. But I feel like I'm gonna throw up…

Are you okay Plagg?

Marinette: Tikki how do you feel?

???: AAAAAHHHHH!

Both kwami groaned in pain, but they all got up when they heard screaming from above them. When they went up the ladder to see the commotion-they came to see Master Fu being electrocuted. Marinette tried to jump in but the electricity bounced her back-it was preparing for a final blow but then suddenly stopped.

Adrien: (hit the wire with the same metal plate Alya used) I told you wouldn't be able to do without me!(gets whacked by the large wire) AH!

???: Cataclysm!

Adrien hits the wall and almost got electrocuted until the wires then started to turn to rust from Plagg just from touching it.

Plagg: Now thats what I call Cataclysmic!

Aside from the bad pun nobody acknowledged it and went to Master Fu's aid. Wayzz kept calling his but got no response as the Master closed his eyes but used the last of his strength to take off his turtle band on his right wrist and placed it to the ground.

Wayzz: Master...Master….

Wayzz tried calling for Master but he didn't respond. Adrien tried to get him up while Marinette was helping Alya up.

Marinette: Are you okay.

Alya: (groans) No…

**So that is the end of Episode 1. With Master Fu down and out and Hawk Moth knowing who's holding the Miraculous can they come together to save Paris?****Tell me how you feel and what you think of this idea.**


End file.
